I Wish You Knew
by Sweet-Pea-Angel4127
Summary: Fourth and final chapter is up! There's a soft core lemon in chapter 4, so beware! Jin and Fuu fluff!
1. Chapter 1

"I've got to see you wherever you are and I've got to be there. I'm wishing on stars I've got to reveal what's inside of my heart but the words escape me and I'm paralyzed so helpless when I look into your eyes. And how I wish you only knew what I feel inside for you. You probably haven't got a clue. But I wish you knew how I love you baby. Honestly I know it's silly of me to want you so badly. But keep it concealed. See my inferiority complex kicks in and the words escape me and I'm paralyzed, so helpless when I look into your eyes." Wish you knew by Mariah Carey

Chapter One: I wish you Knew...

Fuu stretched her arms above her head as she walked down the forest path. Her hazel eyes peered up to the gorgeous blue sky as her mind traveled to the two men walking a bit behind her. It had amazed her all day how the two had yet to get into an argument. That was strange for them considering it had become a morning ritual to argue over what was for breakfast. A small smile crept across her lips as a thought occurred to her… Maybe they were finally going to keep their promise to her (not to kill each other till they had found the samari that smelled of sunflowers). But just as the thought had entered her mind it was wiped away by Mugen's obnoxious yelling.

"Damn fool! I said how I felt! Now it's YOUR turn!"

She stopped where she was standing and turned to face them. Her expression was quizzical. What in the world had they been talking about? She watched as she saw a rare smile come onto Jin's face and looked at Mugen's usual pissed off demeanor. Just to see Jin smile was enough to make her day. She looked back to his handsome face and felt their eyes meet. That was enough to make her blush as Jin held her hazel eyes with his own for what seemed like an eternity. He walked up to where she was standing, still looking her in the eyes and spoke softly to her.

"He's out of his mind!" Then he walked past her and her mouth became a smirk as her eyes turned to Mugen, who had stopped walking. She was trying so hard to hold in the laughter as she could practically see the steam billowing out of his ears. She gave up and fell to the ground laughing so hard tears were streaming from her eyes. Mugen walked up to her and (lightly) kicked her in the leg.

"What did that ass say to you!" When he only received more laughter he took off after Jin, who was now much farther ahead of them. "Come back here you ass! What did you say to her!"

When Fuu finally stopped laughing, she picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. Then another thought occurred to her… Jin had been sharing moments like this with her more and more as of late. She started to continue down the path, starring at Jin's back. It was almost as if he was starting to let his guard down around her. Starting to trust her. Hell, sometimes she swear she caught his gaze on her linger. She sighs and looks up to sky once again as she walks. If only he knew her gaze lingers on him too. If only he knew how she felt… or at least was beginning to feel every time she looked into his eyes. It made her speechless when he looked at her that way. Another sigh escapes her mouth and she shakes off her current thoughts. Her eyes return to the two men in front of her and she jogs to catch up to them.

...A moment before...

Man, he sure was hungry. Of course the three of them had only spare change at the moment, so breakfast was a little less then filling. Mugen couldn't stand the way his stomach felt empty. The thought only made him pissed off. He raised an eyebrow as Fuu walked ahead of them. It's not like she did anything to help the situation when she ate more then half the food they bought, saying she needed it to stay beautiful. :Yeah right, beautiful my ass...: he thought:More like to stay annoying.: A long sigh escaped him as his gut let out a low growl. Perhaps they would run into some bandits or something so he could have a fight and some cash.

Jin then surprised him, asking a weird question totally out of context. He had to ask him to repeat himself again because the samurai said it so low he only heard a mumble. "What the hell did you just whisper to yourself?" Mugen said quite annoyed. Jin ignored the sarcasm, the tone and simply said;

"What are your feelings toward Fuu?" Mugen looked a little startled, unsure why this was coming up out of nowhere.

"Why do you care?"

"Are you to nervous to answer?" Jin raised his eye to Mugen, as if taunting him. This did not make Mugen happy.

"WHAT? Fuck no." His eyes went back to the girl in front of them, and shrugged a little. "She's annoying as hell. But I guess she's all right. Kind of like the annoying little sister I never had... or never wanted to have. " He smirked. Jin just kept his gaze forward, towards Fuu, her arms rising above her head. This made him smile lightly. Mugen leaned in closer to Jin, eyebrow raised. "Why? You wanna get in her Kimono, that it? " Jin fought back the urge to pull his katana out, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for the time."

"Hey! Tell me what you think of her. Come on!" Mugen pleaded, desperate to know why Jin suddenly had an interest in the matter, but Jin didn't answer him, instead he just smiled lightly. "Damn fool! I said how I felt! Now it's YOUR turn!" Mugen yelled, no longer caring at this point if Fuu heard or not. Jin opened his eyes, looked to Fuu as she spun around, and Mugen wondered what the hell was going on now. He saw them look at each other and it kind of pissed him off. Watching in confusion, Mugen saw Jin walk up to Fuu and mumble something in her ear. Oh man, he was seriously pissed now. Next, to Mugen's shock, she began to giggle. No, not giggle. Laugh so hard she fell to the ground! This just made his day worse; he stomped over to her and looked down at her small form laughing at him. He kicked her hard enough to get her attention. "What did that ass say to you!" She only laughed even harder. He even saw tears! This was worse then before. He looked up to find Jin and seeing how very far ahead Jin was now, he screamed towards him, "Come back here you ass! What did you say to her!" Noticing Jin was now just ignoring him, he jumped over Fuu and ran after him, if he didn't get revenge now, he certainly would later.

(( The end for now! Kimmy-Sama and I will continue to work on this. For now please summit your reviews! Thanks for reading my story! kisses Sweetpea ))

Disclamer and all that: Nothing belongs to me or Kimmy-Sama

Kimmy-Sama: WHOOOOOO! I did Mugen half... whoo me's loves Mugen:: hugs her Mugen doll some : Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stay the Night 

"In the still of my heart, there's a fire that burns my soul's desire, touching me like the sun. Here and now I give my love so faithfully that I will always be the one. I wanna stay with you tonight; I don't want to leave 'cause I feel the time is right. Don't wanna go before I say what I have to say. Don't ask me to walk away. I wanna stay the night."

Jin let out a long sigh. Why had his mind been pestering him with such thoughts as of late? This was completely out of character for him. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Here he was, meditating (as was his evening routine before undressing and laying in his current "bed") and trying to relax, when her face crept into his vision, AGAIN! That was the third time today he had thought of her when her physical form was nowhere in his sights. He didn't understand. This type of thing had only occurred in his life once before. His eyes shot open as a thought occurred to him.

"Could I be... no! That's not possible." He shook his head and rose from his kneeling position. His long arms reached up and removed the tie holding back his dark mane. He always loved the feeling of his hair down. It made him feel free in a sense. As was the rest of his evening routine, he removed his Gi and neatly folded it next to his cot.

"She is so... Fuu." He smiled. There's really no other way to describe her, he thought. Kneeling down once more, he outstretched his body and started on his two hundred push-ups.

"One... two... three... beautiful... four... jovial... five... six... breath taking... when the... sun shines... through... her hair. Twelve... adorable... her smile... her energy... the way... she eats... her food. Nineteen... twenty." And so on. He got to number one hundred, eighty-three when his outspoken thoughts walked into his room. He went down to do number one hundred, eight-four and didn't rise when her perfect feet came into his view.

"Jin... umm... I'm sorry. I knocked..." He felt the blush hit his cheeks immediately and dared not look up at her, afraid his face would give way to his current thoughts.

"Gomen... gomen. I should go." That caught him and he sat up and was on his feet before she could take a second step towards the exit. His hand reached out and gently grasped her arm. He could tell in her voice there was something wrong.

"Fuu, don't go. You came for a reason and I'd like to know what that is." His heart beat so fast he was afraid she'd hear it too. She didn't turn to face him as she spoke very softly.

"I... I just can't be alone tonight." He could hear the tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid of what I'll do." Jin gently turned her to face him and felt his heart crumble into his stomach. Her eyes had lost their usual Fuu shine and were replaced with a broken spirit. The sights of her in this state made him want to wrap his arms around her and never release her into the world again. What could cause this usually exuberant woman to look so devastated?

"Fuu, what is it? What happened?" He caught himself trying to reach up and erase the wetness from her flushed cheeks, yet instead he tightened his grip on her arm a bit more.

Her clouded hazel eyes looked into his so deep as the tears fell.

"Today would have been my mother's thirtieth birthday. But it's not, because she's not here." She feel into his arms and her palms grasped his moistened back. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on top of her messy hair. "Please, don't ask me to go." It came out of her broken and muffled.

"You can stay as long as you like."

"Holding you close to me, the first time as your body moves with mine. Let the moon ease your fears, caressing as I whisper in your ear that I will always be the one."

Just the feel of him close to her was enough to calm her tears. His understanding demeanor and his close embrace made her mind fill with thoughts that she couldn't escape. "Jin." She pulled back just enough to look up into those mysterious eyes. This time, what she found there surprised her. Could he really be gazing at her with himself opened? For as long as they've traveled together, not even once has she looked into those eyes and not seen a wall blocking his soul from her. Her heart beat so wildly at the look of him. He was slightly leaning down to her, his shoulder length mane slightly falling into his face. She moved her palms a bit more open to feel the moistened skin under them. Her breath caught as she saw the redness creep across his cheeks. He's never appeared so irresistible to her.

Oh no! He was leaning down to her. She couldn't help but close her eyes and wait for what she was hoping would be next.

"Now is the time I've been waiting for so long. Just give me a sign 'cause it's here where I belong."

((Song is courtesy of 98 Degrees, titled Stay The Night.))

Kimmy-Sama: Sweet Pea did this chapter by herself! Great, no? YAY!:hugs her Mugen doll seeing how he's not getting any here::


	3. Chapter 3

: Thanksies to everyone who has reveiwed. I've read everyone and its an honor to have so many that like my writing. One the first part, my baby helped me write Mugen and some of Jin. I find Mugen harder to write than Jin, for some unknown reason. I do apologize to anyone who thought Jin was a bit OOC. With this story, I'm writing more from his heart and mind than I am from his physical actions. I believe this is how he would be once he let down his barriers. Also, I'll try to watch my tense changes! Thank you to everyone and please keep reveiwing! I'm always looking for ways to improve. kisses :

"I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. All I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life. Sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight."

She takes a deep breath, filling her small lungs, and lets a rose color brush across her cheeks. Her eyes slowly open and there he is right in front of her. She's not dreaming, this is real. She can't help but let a little giggle escape. Fuu can't ever remember a time in her life when she's been so completely satisfied.

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

Damn them! What the fuck is going on here! She's all stupid (not that it's anything different from her normal) and giddy! He's walking all tall and mighty. Well, maybe that's not so different either, but I know there's something going on here! AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS!

An impatient sigh sounds from Mugen and he looks back at Fuu, who is walking with an extra bounce in her step today, and up to Jin, who seems to be quite content with himself. Mugen shakes his head and stomps off ahead of them both, curse words being muttered under his breath. "Damn those two. Well fuck them and their merry little fucking selves. I'm god damned hungry and their acting like..." And then it hits him. He stops walking and turns on Jin, who is currently closest to him. His arm reaches up, paralell to the ground and he points with his first finger at Jin's face. "YOU! You two... you two... It's impossible! Right under my fucking nose!" Mugen's eyes are filled with disbelief and anger.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your life. When everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive! And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

Both Fuu and Jin stop where they were walking, Fuu standing just behind Jin. Fuu's face fills with the slight blush that had graced her cheeks ealier. Jin, on the other hand, hardened his expression and stood a bit taller. The walls that had so easily come down for the young woman standing behind him, went back up just as easily and quickly with the angry man in front of him. Both Fuu and Jin had agreed that they would speak of that night to no one, especially Mugen. They seemed to simitaniously press their lips together, Fuu doing it in the physical and Jin in the mental.

"Calm yourself, Mugen. Fuu and I did nothing right under your nose." His hand already reaching over for the top of his sword. It seemed to be a natural reaction to a threat. Mugen was already in a fighting stance.

"Liar! I can tell! Something happened between you two! You're both acting all weird." He moved foward, rushing at Jin in his usual start of a fight. Jin stayed where he was and waited for the right moment. When it came, he withdrew his sword from it's holster and made a quick movement with it at Mugen.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! You aren't supposed to fight each other till we find the sunflower samari!" She moves her body between them and they immediately freeze, neither one wanting to injure her. "Thats better!" And she huffs off up the path. The two men put their swords away and start to follow in her path.

"Someone's a little moody." Mugen mutters. Jin says nothing in response.

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

(Song courtesy of The GooGoo Dolls, "Iris".)

To be continued...

:Like I said earlier, please continue to give me feedback, positive or negative! I hopefully will update soon. I'm gonna go back in the next chapter and explain what happened on that night! Loves you all! Kisses


	4. Chapter 4

: So here it is, the big story! This chapter contains a soft core lemon, so beware! Te he! Thank you again to everyone who has steadily reviewed and re-read my story. I do apologized for the slow updates, as I do not have a computer of my own right now. Well, anyway, enough rambling. Here it is.:

"Used to be that I believed in something. Used to be that I believed in love. It's been a long time since I've had that feeling; I could love someone, I could trust someone. I said I'd never let anybody near my heart again, I said I'd never let nobody in..."

Here I am. What do I do now? I've held her here in my arms for what seems like an eternity. Her soft lips against mine, her small body against my own. My eyes are frozen shut, my heart beats so wildly it might burst from my chest, my hands have become sweaty holding her arms in them. It's been so long since I've felt this way.

I can feel myself pulling back, my lids rising. Her scarlet face slowly comes into view. My lips form a smile as those sparkling hazel eyes grace me. The fresh tears still clinging to her lashes appearing as diamonds. Her expression is filled with shock and excitement. I can feel her take a deep breath, as if she hasn't breathed in the few moments our lips were as one. Do I speak? Do I dare say what's on my mind? Should I tell her how radiant she is in this moment; that I can barely control myself, remain a gentleman? Is she thinking the same thoughts? Oh sweet heaven is that soft, sweet entrance to her mouth. If only I dared to taste it again.

"If you asked me to, I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever. If you asked me to, I just might give my heart and stay here in your arms forever. If you asked me to, If you asked me to."

Breathe girl, breathe. It's okay. He just kissed you. That's all, just a kiss. Am I breathing? What do I do? Man, it feels so good in his arms. I feel so warm, so safe. Oh, he's looking at me again. I can't hide from him right now. I wonder if he's thinking about me. Well, duh Fuu! Of course he's thinking about you! He just kissed you, didn't he? He's looking right into your eyes! Oh man, I want him to kiss me again. I want more than just a kiss. Oh, shit. I just blushed again. Did he see that? He's smiling! He knows what I'm thinking. He knows... is that okay? Will he think me a whore? I mean, I've never been with a man in this way, so I can't be a whore. And it IS Jin. He would never think things like that. He's a gentleman. Right now I wish he wouldn't be so gentleman like. I WANT him to kiss me again. I want him to run his hands through my hair, down my back, undoing my kimono. Oh damn, there's that blush again. Fuck it, if he's not going to, then I am!

My eyes close and I press my body tight against him as I raise myself up as high as I can. Ah, there's his lips, now I just press mine to his and see what happens. Oh, that feels nice. He's kissing me back, his arms are wrapping around my waist again. I run my hands through that beautiful, long hair. He's heating up the kiss and my body can't help but respond to his. There's his hands untying my kimono. I can feel it becoming loose around me. I feel his tongue gently whisper across my lips and I yield to him, opening my mouth to take the kiss so much deeper. The taste of his mouth is incredible, like the taste of fresh, hot meat buns after days of not eating. Oh, please don't stop, don't stop. Our mouths part for a moment as his hands reach up to take down my hair. "Jin" It's spoken so softly I barely hear myself say it. My eyes open again to see him looking at my face with such... love?

"Somehow ever since I've been around you, I can't go back to being on my own. Can't help feeling since I found you, that I found my heart, that I found my heart. I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darlin', I said I needed, needed to be."

I can feel that she's willing and that she wants me as much as I want her. I just can't help feeling a bit unsure. I mean, she is a virgin. Is it right of me to take that, even if it is willingly given? I force myself to stop for a moment and pull back to look into her eyes once again. "Fuu... are you sure? Is this what you want?" I await her answer, my breath held in my lungs. Then, there it is. She nods silently. I know she must mean it because this is the first time she hasn't said anything and just let her body give me the answer. I let out that breath slowly as I drop what remains of her kimono to the ground. In seconds I can gaze upon the most beautiful female form I have ever witnessed. Her graceful neck, small shoulders. Those gorgeous, perky breasts that lead down to a slim torso and lovely curved hips. Her legs go on for eternity and meet at her ankles. Then there are her perfect little feet. Oh I love those feet! I force my eyes to return to hers and I smile at her sweetly. I reach out to take her hand in my own and place her hand on the waist of my pants. I hope she understands what I mean her to do.

As she steps close to me and starts to move the pants down my legs I cannot hold in the excitement and anticipation I feel. I want her touch and warmth. Once they are on the floor, I step away from them and place her arm around my neck as my left arm reaches down to lift her body. I smile at her and place a small, loving kiss on her lips to calm her shivering form as I walk her over to my cot. I kneel down, placing her in the center of it. "If you want me to stop, just tell me Fuu. Okay?" She nods again and her hands come up to cover what she can of her breasts. I smile warmly at that and reach over to move them. After she is calm again, I lay my body on its side next to her. All I want to do is caress her skin, explore everyspot, see where I receive the most reaction from her as I touch and kiss her skin. I start at the top of her forehead, trailing kisses down the right side of her face as my right hand lightly trails down the left side. Her eyes close as I place a kiss upon both lids, then remain closed as I continue down to her neck and shoulders in the same way. I whisper small words to her as her breathing becomes quickened. "Beautiful, breath taking, lovely Fuu."

"Jin. Aishiteru." My body's on fire from all the spots he's touched and kissed. I can barely control myself as he finally lays his body over mine. I can't take my eyes from his face. He has such a beauty to him. Right now his hair is a mess and falling down into his flushed face. All I can think about is him. As he slowly enters me, his arm is reaching under me to pull my head closer to his neck. He cradles me as the pain shakes through me, releasing new tears. I have to close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. He's holding me so sweetly, running his fingers through my hair to calm me. Little whispers in my ear of sweet-nothings. With a few moments past, the pain is melting away and I let him know it's okay. He lays my head back to the cot, keeping his hand underneath it as he begins our rhythm. It feels a bit awkward, but it's slowly starting to feel really good. I close my eyes and I can feel myself biting on my bottom lip as my body climbs higher with him.

She is so brave, so strong and so sexy right now. I just love the way she's biting on her lip, her expression driving me crazy. I try to stay at a slow pace, wanting her to feel the climax with me. I can feel myself getting oh, so close and I need to release. I'm watching her carefully, waiting for the right moment. Then, there it is. With a quick brush of nails on my back, she lets herself go. I watch her and wait until she's just about done to let myself go. We hold each other tight and let our climaxes finish.

OH MY SWEET HEAVEN! I never knew that could feel so great. It's as if I'm glowing. He slowly removes himself and I can feel him pulling a soft blanket over us as he lies on his back and pulls my body next to him. I lay my head in the crook of his arm and entangle my legs with his as my hand gently runs up and down his chest. The silence is delightful as I slowly find myself drifting to sleep. " I love you Jin." And away I go to my dreamland.

"I love you, Fuu." I kiss the top of her head, my eyes closed as I drift to sleep. The feel of her warm body next to me and the smell of her are the last thoughts in my mind.

The End

: Well there it is! Hope it was all right. I was really trying to keep it IC and as romantic as I think every girl's first time should be. Hope it wasn't too much for anyone! That's the end of this story line, but keep an eye out for more fics from me. Thanks again to Kimmy-sama for her help in the first chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviews! Kisses and Huggles::


End file.
